


Bragging

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write 2018 Edition [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: a missing scene in between Peter's call to Tony and the ferry incident





	Bragging

“Did you see the video?”

“Yeah, I saw it. You sent it to me six times, Tones,” Rhodey replied. He was trying to sound annoyed but Tony could tell he was grinning.

“The web wings worked perfectly, kid’s a natural!”

“I thought he was still on training wheels?”

“I think he hacked it. Made it work though, looks like Karen helped with some of the logistics.”

“Karen?”

“He named the A.I. Karen, I don’t know why.”

“Right. Well your kid did good, Tony. You drop a line with the Feds about the meet on the ferry?”

“Yeah, they’re sending some guys just in case.” Tony replied. “I’m pretty proud of him, Rhodey, he saved the day and tracked down some information. Have you gotten any leads on who would be able to work with the missing tech?”

“Not yet. Damage Control sent me over files on all of the guys that could have had contact with it, it’s pretty menial work right now. I don’t think it’s any of them, though, they would have to know that they’re on file.”

“Yeah, well, bad guy logic.”

“You should call the kid, tell him he did a good job.”

“What?”

“Come on, I bet he’d love it. He’s like a puppy you should tell him when he does a good job.”

“I don’t…. do that.”

“You said you wanted to be a better mentor, right? Saying good job is a way of doing that.”

“I’ll think about it. Blow off work and come fly with me.”

“I can’t Tones, Pepper is staring at me.”

“Boo.”

“Cute. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

 


End file.
